Pray For Him
by mnkybtt101
Summary: Matt has a problem. TK tries to find a solution. Not a very good summary.
1. Chapter 1

AN:I thought of this story while I was listening to Billy Gilman's Pray For Him. Which I do not own. I do not own Digimon either. So read and review please…… this is my first story.

Pray For Him 

TK looked at his brother's door and quietly knocked knowing that Matt would probably not answer. Matt had been staying out late at nights for about a month.

TK was staying at his dad's house while his mom was on a business trip in America. His dad worked late, and Matt was rarely home. So that left TK by himself.

He opened Matt's door to find a plain room with nothing in it but a bed and a dresser. He remembered the conversations him and Matt had in there. They had talked about everything in there. But now Matt was distant and hardly spoke a word to his younger brother. He would occasionally get a 'morning' or a 'hey' but that was only on good days.

TK walked out of the room and went to his own to try and do homework. He was worrying again. Matt had never stayed out this late before. It was almost midnight.

Suddenly TK's cell phone went off and looked he looked to see who it was. It was Matt!

TK pushed the talk button immediately, "Matt!"

The voice that replied was not Matt's, "TK! It's Tai."

"What are you doing with Matt's phone?"

"He's over at my house drunk and passed out, I found him outside of the apartment when I went to take Kari's puppy out to use the bathroom."

"Is he okay?"

"Yea, I just wanted to let you know he's here, and not to be worried. We don't have school tomorrow so I'll watch him and drive him back to your house when he wakes up."

"Thanks Tai."

"Don't worry about it man, you two are like my brothers, I'd do anything for you two."

"Goodnight Tai."

"Night TK."

TK hung up his phone and layed down on his bed. He felt a little bit better but not completely.

The next morning TK woke up to find he had three new voicemails. He listened to them as they played.

"TK, it's Tai, Matt's okay, but I was wondering if later today you could meet Kari and go with her to do something for me. Thanks bye."

"TK, it's me, Tai, again, forget that first message, Kari and I will pick you up around noon to go to the mall with us. Your dad came by and picked Matt up to take him to the hospital to have him checked out. Don't worry, he's gonna call you."

"Hey son. It's dad, Matt's fine. Don't worry about him, he's just got a broken arm and a few bruises. There gonna keep him overnight because he needs to adjust to the medicine there going to put him on. I'll tell you more when I see you. I left you some money on the counter to go to the mall with Tai and Kari. Talk to you later."

TK really wanted to know what was wrong with his brother. He thought maybe Tai would know what was up. He figured he would just go and get ready for his 'date' with Kari and her brother.

END OF FIRST CHAPTER

AN:If I get 2 good reviews (not reviews telling me this story sucks) then I'll continue. I know that it is short. I just wanted to give a little preview to see if you want me to continue or just delete it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Digimon or the song this is based on.

Pray For Him

TK was waiting outside of his apartment and while he waited he fiddled around with his cell phone. He looked through all the pictures he had took on it.

There was one of Davis, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Ken and himself. Then there was a picture of the original Digidestine, and several of Davis, TK, and Kari. Finally there was a picture of Matt and him.

Matt had his arm around TK laughing and TK was shaking his head and rolling his eyes. TK laughed at the picture and wished that he had not been at the park that day.

TK leaned on the basketball post and watched his older brother kick Tai's butt at a game. Earlier Matt had called him to come to the park to play some basketball with Tai, Davis, and himself. Davis was running late because he had to watch his younger cousins with Jun.

_TK took some pictures with his cell phone of Tai looking shocked as Matt scored another two points on him. He laughed remember that Tai was acting the same as his brother had acted whenever they played soccer. _

_The game ended and Tai had scored ten points while Matt had scored about thirty. Tai had only got the ten points because Matt got bored of winning so easily._

"_Hey TK!" Matt walked over to him and sat on the ground._

_Tai, sulking, walked over to them and stood up against the pole like TK had been doing, "You wanna play a game Teeks?"_

_TK laughed and shook his head, "I don't wanna beat you as bad as my brother did."_

"_Oh, come on! You haven't played a game of basketball in months. I bet thirty dollars that I could beat you." Tai got up and attempted to shoot a basket and failed._

_TK smiled and said, "Your on."_

_---------------------------------------- Half an hour later --------------------------------------------_

_Tai had beat TK and he sadly handed over thirty dollars. Matt was laughing his head off. Tai had been practicing his basketball for a couple of months and had finally got the hang of it. _

_Knowing TK would think he wasn't any good, he knew TK would let him get a couple of free shots in. When Tai got up to about fourteen. TK tried to beat him, but he couldn't. So TK lost, ten to twenty-six. _

That was two months ago. TK missed playing basketball with Matt. Sometimes while he was playing with Davis, he would see Matt watching him from a distance. Whenever TK would look again Matt wouldn't be there.

TK had been standing outside waiting for about thirty minutes. Finally Tai pulled up in his car and TK jumped in.

"What's up TK?" Tai asked pulling out of the parking lot.

TK looked in the back of the car, "Not much, where's Kari?"

"Her and Yolei had something they needed to do. She said she would try and meet us over there."

"Oh ok."

Tai glanced over at TK and immediately knew what he was thinking about, "He's fine TK. Relax, and we'll go over and see him when he get finished with the mall. Okay?"

"I'll try to relax," TK sighed, "I'm just worried about him. He hasn't been acting like his usual self. He's always coming home late, if he even comes home at all, and he's shut himself off from everyone."

"Not everyone."

"What do you mean?" TK looked confused.

Tai responded in a quiet tone, "You'll see."

TK nodded and sat back in the seat and looked at the window.

End of Second Chapter

AN: sorry it took so long to update………… Ive been trying to pull my f in Spanish up..,… now that I have I'll probably update quicker…… and if my laptop cooperates


End file.
